


Public Service Slave

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Gag, M/M, Multi, Mummification, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Slave Dean, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Top Original Male Character, cockcage, dubcon, face fucking, latex suit, noncon, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a recently installed public service slave at a country club who is in near constant use by club members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Service Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For an idea of the suit the public service slaves wear (Dean in this fic) I've included an image below.

Dean stared at the man who had come into his room and swallowed roughly at the suit hanging from his hands. He had been given a three hour break from his earlier use but the sight of the man in front of him indicated that break was over.

He stood when indicated, already knowing the punishments for slaves who disobeyed. He stripped wordlessly and waited as a cockcage was secured. Next Dean took the suit from the employee in the room with him and went about putting on the tight black latex suit that clung to every single inch of his body.

The only openings were at his ass, his mouth and fortunately there were subtle openings for his nose so he could breathe when his mouth was being used.

The man only spoke when he gave Dean instructions. He was told to open his mouth and a large gag was secured in order to hold his mouth wide open for use. Once the gag was in place his head was covered and he was bathed in darkness. The latex suit muffled sound but it wasn’t important for a slave.

He was simply two warm holes for the country club members to use as they saw fit. It had been this way for the majority of his life, from the instant he'd been purchased during an auction at a young age and 'trained' to be a sex slave, and Dean knew his worth. He was meant only to give pleasure and to be a good sex slave for people to use.

Next hands guided him over one of the flat surfaces in the room and he was prepped with an almost cruel efficiency. The fingers inside him stretched him open, adding lube to coat his insides and eventually squirting a generous amount inside him directly, until the man was satisfied he was ready for use. A cold glass plug was inserted into his ass and when Dean was pulled up to his feet his arms were secured behind his back.

A strong hand gripped his upper arm before he was being guided out of the slave quarters and taken to the pedestal where he would be secured for country club member use the rest of the afternoon.

If he was lucky he’d get a quick thirty minute break at four but it was rare that an afternoon break was given to him.

* * *

 

Michael leaned back in his chair as he watched the public service slave led to the convenience station that had stood empty. His eyes roved over the black latex covered body. He took in the opening for the slave’s holes, an opening for the mouth and ass, as one of the country club employees stopped the slave in front the pedestal.

It was the same suit that the public service slaves of the country club always wore.

He watched with fascination as the slave’s legs were bound. A black strap was secured around the thighs, another below the knees and another wrapped around the slave right at the ankles. There was absolutely no movement and the slave was forced to rely solely on the country club employee to guide him over the pedestal.

The slave’s arms were already bound behind his back and then a strap attached to the pedestal was secured around the slave’s waist to hold him in place before the slave’s head was placed in the collar brace to secure his head at a perfect level to receive cocks.

To the right of the station there was already a man standing near, waiting to use an open hole.

Michael easily stood from his seat and moved across the room to get a closer look. Most of the time when he was in the club the public service slave had already been installed at the convenience station for a few hours. Higher use was typically seen around holidays and on the weekends.

He ignored the man pulling out the slave’s butt plug before fucking inside the open hole. The sounds of grunts and the smack of skin against latex filtered out into the air as Michael circled around to look at the slave’s head.

The only visible part of this particular public service slave that was available to his current view was the mouth which was held wide open by what Michael wagered was a spider-gag. He could hear little gasps escaping out of the free hole as he stepped away to return to his table while the man currently using the slave finished.

He watched the man fucking away at the slave until his motions stuttered and his cock slipped free, semen leaking out, before he used one of the carefully placed cleansing tissues to wipe up the mess and then he was pushing the plug back inside.

Castiel arrived at the country club ten minutes later, cheeks flushed, as he slipped into the seat in front of Michael with a slightly apologetic look. “Sorry.” He managed as he loosened his tie, “I’m not used to meeting you for lunch this early.”

Michael waved him off with an easy smile as he glanced over to see that no one else had taken up either end of the public service slave. “I had to move a meeting up unexpectedly,” he stood up and Castiel climbed to his feet. “In fact to make up for the inconvenience you can pick if you want to fuck the ass or mouth.”

The offer had a grin spreading Castiel’s lips as he moved towards the slave’s mouth, fingers already moving to the button and zipper of his suit pants, while Michael easily stepped behind the slave. He stared at the glass plug before reaching down to free himself. The sound of Castiel’s pleased groan reached his ears and he glanced up in time to watch his brother gripping the slave’s head to start lazily fucking himself inside the open mouth.

“Did Carter get you those reports?” he asked while pulling the plug out, carefully sitting it down on the nearby cleansing station, before he guided his cock inside the slick hole. The clench of the slave’s ass around his thick cock had a moan escaping but he turned his attention to Castiel and started up his own pace.

“I had to send them back,” the words easily reached across the short distance. Michael gripped the latex covered hips in front of him, wishing it was possible to yank them back onto his cock. “If it is possible we should move the meeting to Friday. There needs to be some reworking of the proposal before he presents it.”

Castiel moaned and started rocking his hips forward quicker into the wet heat of the slave’s mouth. He kept most of his attention on Michael, watching the flush stealing across his brother’s features and the way he enjoyed their lunch break, except for the times he allowed himself to look down to watch his cock disappearing and reappearing out of the slave’s mouth.

“I thought pushing the meeting back a day or two would be in our best interests. I’ve noticed a few discrepancies in the forms and if our proposal isn’t perfect there is little chance of this merger succeeding.” A pleasured groan escaped and his breathing increased. Michael kept fucking forward into the tight hole wrapped around him, enjoying the way the inner muscles tensed.

“I’ll send out an email when I get back to my office.” Castiel’s voice wasn’t as confident as it had been before but he didn’t let that stop him. “Have you set a time to go over the quarterly reports?”

Michael had to pull himself away from his focus on working closer to his orgasm to answer his brother, “I sent out a memo before I left for lunch today.” He slowed his pace back down, focusing on the feel of his cock dragging against soft insides, as Michael’s mind went over his list of topics he had planned on discussing with Castiel today. “Before I forget…did you find a new assistant?” Michael smirked now, “One that you don’t plan fucking over your desk instead of having them do their job?”

“That was only twice.” Castiel’s fingers flexed against the latex covered head. He slammed himself inside, deep down the slave’s throat, and groaned at the sensation of throat muscles fluttering around him. “You only have yourself to blame. Samandriel and Lisa were far too fuckable. They still are.”

The two shared a smirk.

Castiel had lost patience dragging out his orgasm and started to actively thrust himself into the warm hole until his motions stuttered. His mouth dropped open and his eyes hooded as his orgasm spilled down the slave’s throat. “Fuck.” He gasped it and stilled, softening cock resting against the slave’s tongue, while Michael started to thrust rougher into the hole he was buried inside.

The harsh slap of skin against the slave’s latex covered ass mixed along with pleasured groans and indulgent gasps until Michael’s cock jerked, shooting his load into the slave. He pulled out a few seconds after Castiel had.

Long fingers reached for one of the disposable cloths to clean himself and once Michael had tucked his spent cock away he wiped up the mess he’d made. His motions were quick and efficient before he reached for the glass plug to insert it once more into the slave’s ass to keep him open for the next person.

At the other end Castiel had cleaned up the semen that had escaped out the sides of the slave’s mouth and his cock. Together they stepped away from the convenience station and resumed talking about the two o’clock meeting they both had to attend that day.

The heavyset, older gentleman who had been waiting nearby stepped up behind the slave’s ass and tugged the plug out. Michael glanced back with amusement to see the man shoving himself inside, grunting and groaning, as he sloppily fucked the slave’s ass.

Throughout the rest of his time that day Dean remained secured to the pedestal. He only received a short mandatory break for the bathroom and some water before he was once more secured to the convenience station for further use by anyone interested. He spent most of the day choking on cocks and having his ass pounded by different men until late at night when he was removed in order to be returned to one of the back rooms still completely bound.

                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one!! Some objectification, bondage and public sex all wrapped into a smutty package. Plus I hope the image gave you all a good idea of how exactly Dean is dressed/restrained in this one.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated and welcomed! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
